


Redux (Again)

by snowpuppies



Series: Equinox Verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to Equinox: One Year Later. You'll be lost if you don't read that first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redux (Again)

**Redux (Again)**

 

Angel stifles a curse as the console screen blinks. No matter how many years he's been using them, he's still not a computer person. He ignores the pang of loss in his gut when images of Cordelia and Mari and Bradley and Willow, all tapping away at a keyboard, flit across his mind.

It doesn't help that he's stuck with the hodge-podge Sly machines that seem to be held together with bubble gum, duct tape, and luck; renouncing his job at the DDV and joining the Resistance hasn't all been roses and puppies, and he can't help but miss the sleek, modern, _functioning_ Stream terminals from the Department.

He sighs in relief as the screen flickers again and stabilizes on an image of the Toronto Hellmouth. After the eruption of yet another entrance to Earth—and the subsequent battle (flames, blood, screaming, growling, and ichor, and you'd think with all the advances in technology, they'd learn to get that crap out of leather)—the Hellmouth has become only a slowly pulsing red line in the earth. He's glad to see the image hasn't changed; it's dormant for now, but he'll definitely need to keep an eye on things.

As he begins the arduous process of logging off and hiding his data trail, he can't help but think of the first time he saw this new mouth of hell—the warmth that filled his chest at being trusted, at being allowed into Willow's life, into her _world_.

Even after a year of isolation, a year of grief and loneliness and crawling through sewers—once again (it's funny how things go in circles)—he can't begin to regret a single moment.

He smiles as he steps away from the console, pulling open the door and stopping short at the sight that greets him.

The smile drops away as he backs up, hands held out as non-threateningly as possible.

"Gen. Bradley." He nods in acknowledgement.

"Angel." Gen's voice is even, her features stoic. The tazer she holds doesn't twitch.

"Look, I know you guys are doing your job, but if you'll just give me a moment, for old times' sake? I know it's a lot to ask, but..."

"You left us." She doesn't blink, her dark eyes boring into his skull.

"I know I left you guys in a lurch, but after Carson and some of the developments in the Department, I just couldn't stay. I mean, I get that the Department doesn't take desertion well, but did it have to be you guys?"

"No." Gen scowls, stepping forward and into his space. The tazer stays steady as a rock as she reaches up with her free hand to shove him, warm palm pressed against his chest. "You left _us_."

"I..." He pauses, flummoxed. Of all the reactions, this is hardly the one he'd expected.

"Look at us, Angel. Are we wearing our badges? Uniforms? This tazer is circa two-thousand-and-fifty!" Huffing, she pushes him again and stalks past him into the room. Her animated body language almost draws his attention from Bradley, who quietly steps into the building and closes the door. "You left us! Not a word, or a note, or a kiss-my-ass!"

"I couldn't compromise the two of you."

"Couldn't compromise, or couldn't _trust_?" She pins him with her gaze—if he didn't know the line had died out long ago, he'd swear she was a Slayer.

"That's not fair." He knows it's the truth, but guilt still twists in his gut.

"Is it?" Bradley speaks up for the first time. Unlike Gen, whose face is twisted in anger, Bradley just looks lost.

"Look, as far as I knew, the two of you were still happy working for the DDV. It wasn't a matter of trust—I didn't balk when you knew I was consorting with a known member of the Resistance, did I? Why would this be any different?"

"You didn't think we had an issue with Carson as well? How about Fuller or Walden Academy? We may not be a zillion years old, but we're not blind—we can see when things aren't right, just as well as you." Sighing, she finally allows herself to relax, face drawn with concern. "We wanted to help you. We _want_ to help you."

"I—" He falters. The thought never crossed his mind, although he should have known, as headstrong as Gen is, but what about..."Bradley?"

Turning away, Bradley sighs.

"Are...are you sure? I mean, your family...?" He doesn't exactly know how to tactly mention that Bradley's family is dyed-in-the-wool military for seven generations and that they might not take well to his desertion.

"I'm a big boy, Angel." He glances over his shoulder. "I know exactly what this means to my family, but I can't just stand there and watch innocent citizens suffer for crap legislation."

Angel nods. He understands, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

"So..." He doesn't know where to go from here; maybe a year on his own has damaged his people skills, just a bit.

"We should go." Gen takes charge, ready to move as always. "We used a variable-pulse EMP to keep the Department off our tails, but there's always the possibility of an embedded tracker our sweeps missed."

"Alright." He nods, gesturing toward the door. "Lead the way."

Smirking, she brushes past him, hip knocking him slightly off-balance; it's an insult and a test and a sign of affection all rolled into one.

He follows, pausing just a moment as they cross the threshold.

"Hey, guys? …Thanks."

"No need for all that. We're just doing the right thing." Rolling her eyes, she twists around, her braid lashing out like a whip as she stalks through the alley. "God, it's like you think we didn't learn a thing from you, or something."

As he follows her swaying form into the darkness, the heat of Bradley's bulk just over his shoulder, he can't keep the smile off his face.

He'd almost forgotten what family felt like.

It's nice to be reminded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _FIN_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

****[Fic Masterlists](http://snowpuppies.dreamwidth.org/166663.html)****

 


End file.
